Anticipation
by Kalana Fox
Summary: He waits, ponders and waits.


Something to tide me over while I try to figure out how to go about writing that second chapter of Letters (trust me it's much harder to be inside Yoite's head than outside of it).

This was inspired last night when I was browsing DeviantART for all the new Yoiharu fanart and I stumbled upon two OMGTHECUTE English!doujin. One of them was for V-day where Miharu was having a kinda-but-not-really one-sided date with Yoite.

After reading it, my mind started fantasizing about how Miharu would be acting if he was waiting for Yoite to pick him up for whatever (a date or a pretend-one). This fic is basically that.

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything ;-;. But THANK YOU Kamatani-sensei for making a couple so awesome that they just ensnare your fans in a web of love and NEVER let them go!

* * *

Thumbs twiddled, feet kicked and eyes glanced around nervously, as if expecting something to pop out of thin air. If asked, Miharu would've smiled and denied any claims that he was nervous. The truth was he was very nervous.

He was waiting in his room for the black-clad, hat-wearing boy he'd grown to know so well to arrive at his window. The older of the two had invited the younger one to go somewhere with him, most likely the old train car. Miharu knew he was being girly and maybe a little irrational, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander into thinking of this time together as a date.

Truth be told, he was very attracted to the older boy, a fact he made sure was always hidden beneath his mask of apathy, but that he let come out in private moments like now. He loved being in the other boy's company. He would give anything if it meant being able to be by his side all the time, even a part of his own body. Okay, maybe that was over exaggerating it and Tobari would surely smack him if he ever voiced it, but he felt it was basically true.

Unable to sit still anymore, he stood and began to pace around his small room, alternating between twiddling his thumbs and just messing with his fingers. As he paced he constantly kept glancing at the single window. The older boy was not keen on using doors and so preferred to visit Miharu via his window. How he made it up there he was unsure. Probably because of ninjutsu.

He sometimes wondered if his grandma ever noticed his prolonged absences the other times he snuck out the window. If she did she never said anything. He supposed that was best.

While pacing he gravitated over to the mirror he had hanging on his wall and fiddled with his hair briefly before suddenly stopping. What was he doing? Now he was just being silly. This wasn't even a real date, even though the fact made his heart sink.

He looked behind him at the window but still saw nor heard any signs of his black knight. With still no sign he turned back to the mirror and moved some bangs from one side to the other before his previous thought processed.

Knight? Well, yes, he supposed the older boy could be considered one in a way. Though he didn't like to think of himself that way, he was effectively a king in this world and kings needed knights. And the older boy was rather protective of Miharu and did save him several times before, something which warmed the younger boy's heart and face. He knew it was rather girlish of him to think such thoughts, but no one was around to know.

He doubted anyone at school outside of the ninjas knew about his activities in the Nabari world, but he suspected Raimei, Kouichi and Tobari might be catching on to his secret affection for the Kairoushuu boy. If they were he'd just have to hide it better.

Finally ceasing his girly fussing with his mop of hair, he returned to his previous activity of pacing and glancing at the silent window.

"Where is he?" he mused aloud to himself, anxiety pooling in his stomach.

He was very anxious and unsure of how much longer he could wait. The thought that the older ninja forgot ran through his mind briefly, but left just as fast. Yoite had never forgotten anything when it came to them, and he had been the one who gave the invitation. He still couldn't help but think of it as a date and he blushed lightly as his mind played out all the possibilities.

"Good evening." Came a sudden-but-familiar voice behind him.

The younger boy jolted with a high-pitched yelp before turning around, his apathy mask firmly in place. The older boy raised an eyebrow at the curious behavior but made no comment.

"Ah, Yoite…hi. How long have you been here?"

"Just got here." Responded the older one, walking from his spot back to the now open window. "Let's go."

It was not a command, but more a subtle suggestion that only the black-clad boy could make. Miharu smiled and complied, following the boy out the window and towards their mysterious destination.

Even though his mind would not stop thinking of this visit and trip as a date, Miharu found that he was content either way.

And no feelings of anxiety or nervousness were around. Well…maybe a tiny bit of nervousness and anticipation.

* * *

This series and pairing give me so many muses, pffft. If you think you've seen the last of these Yoiharu oneshots, THINK AGAIN! Because I have others (of varying levels of appropriateness) still trapped in my head.

I love reviews and the people who give them.

~Kalana Fox


End file.
